


Bound So Tight

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cardigans, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Photographs, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Vibrators, bondage in public, bondage under clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy loves it when Harry, his Daddy, ties him up, and now they're trying something new - Eggsy is going to wear a rope harness underneath his clothes all day.  It's a pleasant distraction, but it's nothing compared to what happens when they get home that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound So Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HumsHappily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/gifts).



> I would like to dedicate this to my wonderful friend, and sometimes beta [Liz!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily) Happy early Birthday!
> 
> The full body harness Eggsy is tied in is [this one](http://www.symtoys.com/ideas_bondkar1.html) (nudity).  
> The chest harness is similar to [this illustration](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/de/95/e4/de95e448ca80b73a770a7659bbe6b354.jpg) with the hands left free.

“This is new innit,” Eggsy remarked, looking at the length of slim, flat, navy blue rope that Harry had draped around his neck, and was in the process of giving a few twists to along his chest.

“Mmm, yes, it is.” Harry answered, drawing the ends of the rope between Eggsy’s legs, on either side of his balls and up between his arse cheeks.  “Arms up, please.”

Eggsy did as he was asked and tried not to fidget as Harry threaded the rope through the twists he had made in the front of it, wrapping the lengths around Eggsy’s hips, then around his back, then through the front again - making a series of three diamond shapes down his chest and simple crosses on his back.  

Eggsy loved the feel of the cotton rope as it slid quickly against his skin; the friction heat of it when Harry pulled it fast.  He also loved the way his body was forced to sway as Harry tugged on the ropes.  He enjoyed everything about Harry tying him up, whether it was just tying him to the bed, or something complicated that wrapped him up so tight he couldn’t move.  He loved being totally at Harry’s mercy.

Harry threaded the ends of the ropes that wrapped under his armpits up under the loop around his neck, then under the first crossed section, tying it off in the center of his back.  Harry tugged and adjusted the ropes until they were sitting exactly how he wanted.  “How does it feel?  Anything too tight?”  Harry asked.

“No, Daddy.  Feels good,” Eggsy breathed.  It was true.  The ropes weren’t exactly tight, but they sat snug against his skin, making him feel contained in a wonderful way, and they rubbed against him just a little bit as he moved, making sure that he wouldn’t forget they were there.

“It’s such a shame you won’t be able to call me that today,” Harry smiled, leaning in to give Eggsy a slow kiss on the lips.  “Now, safeword?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes a little.

Harry grabbed at the harness, making it pinch against Eggsy’s skin, forcing his breath out in a hiss.  “Safeword, Eggsy?” he asked again, making it very clear that he wouldn’t be asking again.

“Oxfords,” Eggsy winced and Harry immediately let go.  Harry was a stickler for safety, and they had nearly as many pairs of trauma shears stashed around the house as they did bottles of lube.  They’d never had to use them, but Eggsy did admit that it was a comfort to know that if he needed out quick, that there was always a pair at hand.

“Even though you obviously can’t call me Daddy at work, all the regular rules apply.  Tell me what your rules are,” Harry said, fiddling with the ropes again.

“No touching myself or coming without Daddy’s permission.  And, If I need anything adjusted, I only need to ask,” Eggsy answered.  Sometimes there were other rules, but those were the only ones that never changed when he and Harry were playing.

“Good boy,” Harry praised and Eggsy felt his cheeks flush just a little bit.  “Get dressed, and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Eggsy nodded and went over to the bed where Harry had laid out the suit he wanted him to wear.  Harry didn’t always pick out Eggsy’s clothes, but he liked when he did.  It was just another little thing he could do to please his Daddy, and another little mark of ownership, an indicator that he had given himself to Harry.  Same with the medal he still wore on a chain around his neck nearly every day.

When they got to HQ, first thing was a briefing that Eggsy tried very hard to pay attention to, but he was fidgety as he adjusted to the ropes pressing and rubbing against him.  It wasn’t that they were uncomfortable, just different, just new, and they rubbed against parts of him so nicely if he shifted his hips  _ just so _ .  Harry put a hand on his knee underneath the table, giving it a gentle squeeze, silently telling him to keep still.  Eggsy did his best to do so, worrying his bottom lip instead.

It was hard though, and he realized after only a few minutes that he hadn’t heard a word Merlin had said.  The harness underneath his suit just felt so nice he couldn’t focus.  The ropes that ran between his arse cheeks were especially nice, as were the ones the ran underneath his armpits because those were the tightest and they were surely leaving such nice red marks in his skin.  And Harry’s hand on his knee was so warm and reassuring.  

“Eggsy.  Eggsy did ye get that?” Merlin questioned, breaking through the pleasant fog that Eggsy had going.

“‘Course.  Of course, Merlin,” Eggsy lied, and Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, then slid his accusatory gaze over to Harry.  Eggsy saw Harry give a small shrug in his peripheral vision.  Their relationship wasn’t a secret.  It was probably even less of a secret to Merlin, who seemed to know everything about everyone no matter how private it was.

“Right, well as I was saying,” Merlin went on and Eggsy immediately tuned back out.  

It wasn’t his fault really, because Harry was circling his thumb on Eggsy’s thigh, and as Eggsy sat up straighter to attempt to feign attention, the ropes at the sensitive junctures of his thighs shifted and bit into him ever so slightly.  God, he didn’t think it was going to be this difficult.  He thought the only tell that something was going on was going to be his constant urge to check that the ropes looping around his neck stayed tucked under his collar. 

“Shall we?” Harry asked when the meeting was over, turning to him with smile on his face that was much too sweet, considering he knew just what he was doing to Eggsy.

Eggsy didn’t really trust his voice by then, so he just nodded.  The meeting had been long, and Eggsy stretched as he stood, feeling the harness strain against the motion.  The ropes gave a quiet creak, that sounded threateningly loud in the stillness of the room.  Eggsy gave an exaggerated yawn to try to cover it up, hoping that it had only sounded loud to his own ears.

Everyone filed out to go about the rest of their work for the day, and Eggsy walked with Harry to his office, wanting a bit of time with him before he had to go about his business too.  He  _ did _ have work to do after all, and he hoped that maybe he could get a fraction of it done.  Harry slipped a hand up under Eggsy’s jacket, feeling along the ropes through his shirt as they walked and Eggsy couldn’t help but shiver.

Harry closed and locked the door behind them the instant they were inside his office, backing Eggsy up against his desk.  “You’re distracted,” Harry said, running his hands along Eggsy’s chest, tracing the pattern of the harness under his shirt.

Eggsy felt his blood rush, tried to will himself to not get hard because he knew this wasn’t where this was going.  “Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy whispered.  His willpower was failing spectacularly. 

“You’re going to have to try harder, sweetheart.  How are you going to wear a plug for me if you can’t even keep still in a simple harness?”  Harry said, leaning in to put his lips right against Eggsy’s ear.  “And you know how much I want that.  Knowing that you’re open and ready for me whenever I want you.   Wherever  I want you.”

Eggsy whimpered.  He wanted that.  He wanted that so badly and he wanted to be able to give it to Harry.  “I-I’ll try harder, Daddy.  Promise,” he stuttered, his palms getting sweaty where he had a death grip on Harry’s desk.  

“You had better.  I need you to be my good boy, Eggsy,” Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek, letting one hand trail over the subtle pattern under Eggsy’s shirt, down to brush over his stiff cock.  Eggsy gasped and shuddered.  “Calm yourself down, then get to work.  I want you to text me at least every hour though, to check in.  Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy answered and was rewarded with a chaste kiss on the lips before Harry stepped away from him to go sit at his desk and do his own work.  Eggsy took a series of deep breaths, stood up so the harness under his clothes didn’t rub quite as much against him, and tried very hard not to think about what would happen at the end of the day, or the filthy things Harry planned for them in the future.  He managed it enough to be able to leave Harry’s office, anyway.

Eggsy did his best to focus, to buckle down and get his work done, and also remember to text Harry every hour, but he couldn’t help but absently shift in his chair, or run his knuckles against his shirt to feel the ropes underneath.  Harry was right.  He would need to work harder to be able to manage a plug without looking like he was about to burst out of his own skin.

Finally though, the end of the day came and Harry and Eggsy walked through the front door of their house and Eggsy felt like he could finally relax.  Harry eased Eggsy’s suit jacket off his shoulders and took off his tie for him, draping them both over his arm.  “Get dinner started, I’m going to change,” Harry smiled, taking Eggsy’s jacket and tie with him as he went upstairs.

Eggsy unbuttoned his cuffs, rolled up his sleeves, and started making dinner.  Harry came back downstairs after a few minutes, wearing the soft brown cardigan that Eggsy liked so much and a more casual pair of trousers.  Harry set the table for them, poured them both a glass of wine, and soon they were sitting down to a simple, homey meal.  

Eggsy ate quickly, anxious to get on with the rest of their evening, for Harry to take advantage of the harness and put him exactly where he wanted him and do just as he pleased.  But Harry, Harry was eating at his usual sedate, bordering on glacial pace.  “Daddy,” Eggsy whined, slumping down in his chair like he knew Harry hated.

Harry levelled an annoyed look at Eggsy and he straightened up immediately.  “Please, Daddy, I can’t wait much longer.  It’s been all day!” Eggsy grumbled.

“If you’re so impatient I  _ suppose _ you can clear your plate, remove your clothes, and come kneel for me,” Harry sighed pretending to be doing Eggsy a favour.

Eggsy grinned and hurried to do as he was told, carefully laying his shirt and trousers over a chair so Harry would have one less thing to scold him about.  Harry gave him an approving smile, so warm and wonderful as he looked Eggsy up and down, now wearing just the rope harness - slim lines of navy blue criss-crossing over his skin.  Eggsy flushed up under Harry’s consideration.

“You know where you go, pet,” Harry said kindly, and Eggsy dropped to his knees, crawling under the table to kneel between Harry’s legs.  He rested his head on Harry’s thigh, giving a contented little noise as he did.  Eggsy was never happier than when he was doing something for Harry, or doing as Harry had asked, making his Daddy proud.   

Eggsy could hear the light scrape of Harry’s silverware against his plate, the gentle tap as he set his wine glass down.  He felt so at home and comfortable here, with Harry, the harness still hugging him tightly.  He nuzzled his face into Harry’s thigh, nosing closer to his groin, breathing warm, moist breaths against Harry’s trousers.

Eggsy gave a happy hum as Harry reached down to run his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, his nails scraping pleasantly against his scalp.  Eggsy rubbed his cheek against where Harry’s cock was slowly starting to fill out inside his trousers, mouthing eagerly at it as Harry kept up petting his hair.  “Can I, Daddy?” Eggsy asked, wanting Harry’s cock.

“Yes, sweetheart, just remember your rules,” Harry answered, shifting in his chair as he undid his trousers and pulled himself out for Eggsy.  He was half hard already and Eggsy quickly drew him into his mouth, sucking him to full hardness in short order.  Harry’s cock was pleasantly thick in his mouth, stretching the corners of it as he bobbed his head up and down, slowly at first.  Eggsy relished the feeling of it, the slick, hot velvet texture, the taste and smell that was pure Harry.

Eggsy pulled back a bit, wriggling the tip of his tongue under Harry’s foreskin, circling around the head before he pressed forward until Harry’s cock bumped against the back of Eggsy’s throat.  There was a crash of silverware being dropped onto china and Eggsy preened inwardly;  making Harry lose his ever-present cool was something he took great personal pride in.  He knew what Harry liked so well by now, but he could still endeavour to surprise.

Eggsy repeated the series of actions, a bit quicker this time, and got a soft _"_ _ fuck”  _ from Harry, and a hand tangling back into his hair.  Eggsy moaned.  His cock was achingly hard now, and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips into the empty air if only to feel the way the ropes rubbed between his arse cheeks ever so slightly when he did.

Harry’s hand on the back of his head encouraged Eggsy to take Harry’s cock deep, swallowing him down and letting him fill his throat as tears prickled at his eyes until he pulled off to swipe his tongue over the sensitive head.  “Good boy,” Harry panted above him, and Eggsy moaned again.  The things that Harry’s praise did to him were absolutely obscene.  His neglected cock throbbed with it and he moved his hands up to clutch at Harry’s thighs so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch himself.

Eggsy sped up his pace, letting his cheeks hollow out with suction and giving Harry exactly what he needed.  Harry’s fist tightening in his hair, and his hitching breath were the only signs Eggsy got before Harry was coming down his throat with a groan.  Eggsy let it coat his tongue before he swallowed, licking what he had missed off his lips and off Harry’s softening cock.

Eggsy rested his head on Harry’s thigh again and watched as Harry tucked himself back into his trousers.  He gave a little whimper when, after a few minutes, Harry just seemed content to run his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and leave him wanting.

Harry gave a chuckle.  “Alright, pet, let’s get you upstairs,” Harry said as he scooted his chair back and stood, letting Eggsy climb out from under the table.  Harry helped him up off his knees and threaded two fingers under where the ropes met on Eggsy’s chest, using them to pull him forward into a kiss.  

Eggsy all but melted into it, thrilling at the way the ropes wrapped around him gave Harry such control, and the insistent press of Harry’s lips against his.  He was flush with want, and needed Harry, needed his Daddy, desperately.

Harry broke the kiss and ushered Eggsy toward the stairs, following him upstairs and into their bedroom.  Harry positioned Eggsy in front of the full length mirror and set to work untying the harness he had been wearing for the entire day.  Eggsy let himself slip into a happy place as he felt Harry’s hands on him, felt the ropes slide against him, and fall from him like he was shedding a second a skin.

“Open your eyes, love,” Harry said quietly as he stood behind Eggsy.

Eggsy took a deep breath and did so, his own naked body coming in to focus in front of him.  A small moan escaped him as he took in the pattern tracing over his skin.  Red imprints lead his eyes down his own chest where they wrapped around his waist and lead to his groin.  He brushed his fingers over them to feel his raised and dimpled skin and wished the ropes had been tighter.  He wanted to be marked like this forever.    

“Gorgeous,” Harry said reverently, pressing a kiss to the side of Eggsy’s neck.  “My gorgeous boy.  I’m going to make you feel so good.  But first, I think I need to wrap you back up again,” Harry smiled and Eggsy blushed, meeting his eyes in the mirror.  “Arms out, pet.”

Eggsy did as Harry asked, and tried to keep his eyes open this time to watch as Harry used the same rope to tie him up in a simple chest harness, leaving his arms free.  It was tighter than the full harness had been, but Eggsy wasn’t going to be wearing it for nearly as long.  Harry tugged and adjusted, making sure Eggsy had room for circulation and breathing and ensuring that everything lay just as he wanted it.  “Good?” Harry asked.

“Perfect, Daddy,” Eggsy bit his lip, slightly embarrassed at the way his cock was twitching, visibly leaking as Harry tied him up.

Harry went over to the bed and lay a pillow in the middle of it, fluffing up the ones near the headboard too before he beckoned Eggsy over.  “On your back for me,” Harry said and Eggsy climbed up on the bed, laying on the pillow that helped the knots at the back of the harness not dig into his spine as he put his weight on them.  Eggsy watched as Harry opened the bedside drawer and fished around for a moment before he found what he wanted and got up on the bed to sit at Eggsy’s side, one leg folded and the other off the side off the bed.

Eggsy spread his legs without prompting, pulling his knees up and his feet flat on the bed when Harry popped the cap on a tube of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers.  He sighed as Harry reached back between his legs and pressed the chilly stuff up against his hole, quickly sinking one finger inside of him.  “Mmm, Daddy,” he moaned, putting a hand on Harry’s thigh as his other clutched onto the bedsheets.

“Is that nice?” Harry asked, twisting and working a single digit inside of Eggsy.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Harry slid a second finger in alongside the first.  “And that?”

“Ahh! Very nice, Daddy,” Eggsy gasped, feeling the stretch of Harry’s second finger as they worked in tandem to loosen his tight ring of muscles.

“There’s something I want you to try for me today, sweetheart,” Harry said as his fingers pushed deep into Eggsy’s arse.  “I’m going to put this toy inside of you, and I want you to try to come without me touching you.  How does that sound?”  Harry held up the tapered navy blue plug that matched the ropes Eggsy was wrapped in perfectly.  That was new, too.

“I … I can try, Daddy,”  Eggsy said, having a bit of trouble speaking now that Harry was scissoring his fingers inside of him, pressing steadily against his insides.

“That’s all I ask.”

After another minute Harry slipped his fingers out and spread some lube on the plug, placing it up against Eggsy’s hole and slowly wiggling it inside of him until it sunk all the way in.  Eggsy groaned at how hard and unyielding it felt.  It wasn’t nearly as big as Harry’s cock, but toys always felt so different inside of him.

“Ready, sweetheart?”  Harry asked, the matching remote control in his hands.

Eggsy nodded vigorously.

“Be sure to tell me what feels best.  Tell me what you need.”

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy answered only to have Harry raise an eyebrow at him in disapproval.  “I mean, yes, Daddy,” Eggsy corrected himself.

“That’s better,” Harry said and switched the toy on.

Eggsy jolted, his hips arching up involuntarily as his nerves were suddenly all alight with the buzzing plug inside of him.  “Ah-agh, fuck” he moaned brokenly and Harry smoothed a hand over his stomach, just below where the rope harness ended.

“Easy now, love, Daddy’s got you.”

Eggsy panted and squirmed on the bed, clutching desperately at the sheets and at Harry’s leg.  Harry eased the grip Eggsy had on him to slide his fingers into Eggsy’s palm, letting him hold onto his hand instead.  Eggsy squeezed Harry’s hand hard as he felt sweat start to trickle down his neck.  The harness compressed his ribs just a little bit as he started to pant in halting gasps.  

The toy inside of him was merciless and the vibrations were so strong.  It felt amazing, but Eggsy wasn’t sure that he was going to be able to come with it alone.  Eggsy shifted his hips in an attempt to get the toy positioned better inside of him, more directly against his prostate.  “Daddy,” Eggsy whined when he couldn’t quite get it right.

Harry pushed another button on the remote and the vibrations changed, now pulsing, rising in intensity before dropping back off to a dull buzz and starting all over again.  Eggsy’s cock twitched, his arse clenching a little around the plug, which nudged it closer to that sweet spot inside of him.  He groaned with it and gave Harry a pleading look.  He was desperate for more and he wanted Harry to give it to him.  “I don’t, mmm, Daddy I don’t think I can,” Eggsy moaned.

“Try for me.  Just for a little longer,” Harry said, switching the setting on the remote once more before he set it down.  

Eggsy let out a strangled noise, because the plug inside him was now pulsing quickly on what had to be the highest setting.  The vibrations rocked through him and he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, barely able to breathe, let alone tell Harry that he just needed a shove over the edge now.  He hadn’t expected it, and certainly didn’t think he could come with just a toy inside of him, but he was so close now.  

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Harry cooed at him, running the hand that Eggsy wasn’t currently crushing in his tight hold over Eggsy’s overheated skin, wherever he could reach.  Over his thighs, his hips, and stomach, brushing over the harness to his nipples.  “I want to see you fall apart.  It’s so gorgeous when you do.  My beautiful boy coming all over himself.”

“Daddy!” Eggsy shouted, and suddenly Harry’s fingers were pushing at the base of the plug, angling it toward that most wonderful spot inside of him.  That, and Harry’s words, were just the shove he needed.  “Fuck, oh fuck,” Eggsy gasped as all his muscles clenched and spasmed and he started to come.  It splashed hot onto his stomach, pooling in the curve of his hipbone and didn’t seem to stop until Eggsy’s throat was dry from trying to haul air into himself.

When he managed to pry his eyes open, Harry was looking down hungrily at him and Eggsy realized he had turned the plug off at some point, but there was no way Eggsy knew when that had been.  “Look at you, my good boy.  Daddy’s so proud,” Harry smiled kindly, making Eggsy feel soft and warm, and not just in his post-orgasmic haze.  

Harry reached for some tissues, giving Eggsy a cursory clean up.  “Flip over for me, on your knees,” Harry instructed and Eggsy rolled over, lifting himself up on his hands and knees.  He arched his back first one way, then the other, stretching out as well as giving Harry an eyeful.  The toy shifted inside of him, but it wasn’t nearly as overwhelming when it wasn’t switched on.

Harry climbed up on the bed behind Eggsy and gently worked the plug free, laying it aside to wash later.  Eggsy felt empty without it, but at least he still had the snug hold of the harness around his chest and wrapping over his shoulders, and his head felt clearer than it had all day, but that would happen when you had spent all day driven to distraction by a rope harness underneath your clothes.

“Ya gonna fuck me, Daddy?” Eggsy asked cheekily, looking over his shoulder and biting his lip.

“How could I resist when you’re already open, and wrapped up so nice for me,” Harry answered plainly, running a hand over Eggsy’s arse before he undid his trousers, pushing them and his pants off his hips.  Eggsy groaned before Harry even placed the head of his cock up against Eggsy’s open hole.   

It  _ did things _ to Eggsy when Harry didn’t even undress to fuck him - when he could feel the fabric of Harry’s trousers, or his suit jacket, or in this case that cardigan against his own naked skin.  Eggsy knew it was just another way Harry kept control, but fuck it if it didn’t work beautifully because it drove Eggsy mad and made him want to please his Daddy even more.  It was amazing to ride Harry’s cock when he was still fully dressed in one of his perfect suits.  Amazing and utterly filthy.  This was nearly as good because the fabric of Harry’s cardigan was deliciously soft against him.

Eggsy’s breath hitched when Harry slid into him in one smooth motion, filling him completely.  “Unh, so tight for Daddy,” Harry grunted.  Eggsy felt Harry wrap his fingers around the ropes at his back, then felt them dig into his chest and shoulders as Harry pulled on them, using the harness for leverage.  

Harry didn’t take it slow, he fucked into Eggsy quick and hard and even though Eggsy was spent, he moaned for it because it felt so good to have Harry inside of him, and the ropes cutting tightly into his skin.  This, this was going to leave marks that lasted for a little while.

Harry tugged on the harness, pulled Eggsy back into him to meet each thrust.  “That’s right, take it, my good boy.  You love when Daddy fucks you, don’t you sweetheart?” Harry moaned out, his voice breathy and rough.

“Yes.  Fuck, yes, Daddy.  I love it.  I want your come inside me, Daddy, please,” Eggsy answered.  He was starting to walk the line between pleasure and pain, his body oversensitive and his nerves firing off so quick he wasn’t sure which was which.

“Ahh, of course, pet.  Anything for my precious boy.”

A few more hard thrusts and sharp tugs on the harness and Harry stilled, his cock throbbing, buried deep inside Eggsy as he came.  “Fuck,” Harry groaned and Eggsy shuddered, feeling the warmth and wetness of his Daddy’s come.

Eggsy sighed, and winced just a little as Harry pulled out carefully, and dressed himself again before he used the harness to pull Eggsy up to kneel.  Harry pressed his face into the crook of Eggsy’s shoulder, giving him kisses as he whispered praise and started to untie the tight harness.  “I love you so much.  Such a good boy for Daddy.  So perfect, so gorgeous, and you tried so hard for me today.”

Eggsy glowed with the words.  He was so happy that Harry knew he was trying, even if he didn’t always succeed.  “I love you too, Daddy.  Thanks, for today.”

“You’re more than welcome, Eggsy,” Harry said, turning Eggsy to face him as he slid the last bit of rope free.  Harry was distracted momentarily, tracing a finger over one of the angry-looking red lines that marked Eggsy’s chest and wrapped around his ribs.  “I think this is one for the books,” Harry remarked, fishing in his pocket for his phone as he slipped off the bed.

Eggsy grinned as he struck a pose, lying down and stretching his arms above his head to better show off the marks the harness had left.  Harry snapped a few photos before he handed the phone to Eggsy to look at them.  “Aww, Harry, next time ya hafta tie the full harness that tight.  Shit, can you imagine?” Eggsy said, a dreamy look in his eye and the grin still on his face.  The marks he saw in the photo of himself were a perfect reflection of the ropes he had been tied in.  

“We’ll see,”  Harry gave his non-answer and snatched the phone back out of Eggsy’s hands before he bent to give him a lingering kiss.  “Come on, love, I’ll draw us a bath.”

“Give me another kiss first,” Eggsy pretended to pout, reaching out to smooth his hand over Harry’s cardigan.

“Incorrigible,” Harry muttered fondly, already leaning over to give Eggsy what he wanted.

“Ya love it,” Eggsy smiled against his mouth.

“Of course I do,” Harry said, pressing their lips together. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
